


Why I care

by Bread_Stars



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gay, Its all Fluffy, M/M, confession of feelings, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars
Summary: Lorne admits his feelings for Angel in an angry outburst without actually intending to.





	

Lorne had had enough. Angel had locked himself in his room and had been there ever since Connor had been lost to Quor'toth. The only person who'd seen him was Cordelia who'd been the one to take him his blood every morning. According to her, he'd not spoken at all either and simply spent his days brooding and pacing the room. This had to come to an end.  
So that was how Lorne ended up knocking on Angel's door and bursting in without waiting for a reply. This had obviously shocked the vampire and he stared for a moment.

  
"What do you want Lorne?"

  
"Oh what do I want? There's a great many things I want but right now? Right now, I want you to stop wasting your days away in here and start living your life again." Lorne ranted taking no prisoners.

  
"I lost my son, Lorne. You don't know what that's like. You couldn't. You've never had kids." Angel hissed.

  
"You don't think I loved the little cherub? Well I've never had kids but I certainly loved yours. People need you out there. You save people's lives. Helping the helpless, right? Or did you forget? If you don't get back on your feet soon, you might not get up at all."

  
"Someone else will help them. You guys will be fine without me. Why do you care anyway?"

  
"Why do I care? Why do I care? I love you, you moron. Now get up and do some good cause if you think those guys will run it without you, you're wrong. They need you whether you think it or not." Lorne raged.

  
Angel looked gobsmacked at him. Lorne went over what he'd said and internally cursed himself realising why Angel was looking at him like that. He sighed and went to the door without saying anything else. He hoped that after all that Angel at least thought about the message he'd actually intended to give him.

  
Lorne had loved Angel for ages. He'd never intended to tell him but now that was blown. He thought that it was soon after he'd met the guy that he'd been first attracted to him as more than just his appearance because he wasn't going to lie, that guy was damn hot.

  
He had only gotten a few doors down the corridor before he heard light footsteps coming after him and then felt a tap on the shoulder. He spun around in shock. That was the last thing he'd expected Angel to do after hearing that.

  
"I love you too, Lorne." He said simply.

  
Lorne looked up at him in shock and then his face grew into a smile. He leant in to press their lips together in a soft kiss. Angel pressed back and shuffled closer to him so that he could wrap his hand around his lower back. They pulled back a moment later and the kiss ended.

  
"Does this mean that I convinced you not to stay in your room for eternity?" He asked a hitch in his breath.

  
"Yeah, I think you did but we need to make sure."

  
Angel kissed him again but this time both of the parties were more exploring. Lorne let his hand drift to rest on Angel's upper back lightly. This kiss lasted longer and Lorne only pulled back because one of them needed to breath and he happened to be that one.

  
"I'm pretty sure now."

  
"Good because business has been nonexistent since you holed yourself in that cave of yours, Angel pie."

  
"Is everyone downstairs?"

  
"Well, yeah. Everyone came in but it's pretty much good and board games down there." Lorne explained.

  
When they went down, the scene was exactly that. Cordy and Gunn had a ton of food between them and they were all playing some sort of board game that Angel didn't quite recognise. They all looked up when they heard the stairs creak she were amazed when they saw that Lorne had actually managed to get Angel to come out.

  
"I want to know your secret." Cordy was the first to speak. "How did you do this? Did you use magic?"

  
"Nope. No magic was used. Well none of the sort that involves spells and rituals, anyway." Lorne smiled glancing at Angel.

  
"Then what did you do?"

  
The two of them shared a look as if asking the other if it was okay to spill what had happened. Apparently though, that was enough to tip the iceberg to Cordy.

  
"No way... You two finally got together?"

  
"Finally?" Angel frowned.

  
"Well yeah, you guys have been tip toeing around each other for months now." Gunn said with a smirk growing on his face.

  
"We have?" Angel said.

  
"Yes, I'm afraid Gunn's right, Angel. You two have been obvious about your feelings for each other." Wesley spoke.

  
"Wait, we didn't get confirmation. You guys did actually get together right?" Cordy turned to them.

  
"We did indeed, apple pie." Lorne smiled widely. "Though I didn't think we were that bad."  
"You were." They all said in sync which said it all.

  
Lorne made an 'O' shape with his mouth and looked slightly awkward- something unusual for the demon- but it soon passed.

  
"Well, Angel cakes and I have sorted it out now and I got him to get back to work. In my books, today was a good day."

  
"Lorne's right. We should celebrate." Fred piped up.

  
"After we've saved some lives, we should do that. Now we've got work to do." Angel said as he went over to the desk and set out to work.

  
The others followed his lead and set out to do their job; saving lives because it was a damn important job. And it was never long before someone needed help in LA. After all, dangerous demons were all over.


End file.
